Alice Sinclair
Alice Sinclair is a Character of the Scream Series. She appeared in The Scream Returns. She is portrayed by Anna Camp. Biography The Scream Returns At the beginning of the movie, Alice is along with Chayenne the new friends of Noa Knight. In the physics lesson, Alice, Chayenne and Noa were talking. Alice and Chayenne walk in the canteen. They want to talk with Noa, but she is with a guy called Jack Waterway. Who is that Chayenne asks to Sam. Her new boyfriend, Sam says angry to them. Noa dumped you?? Alice says. No, but she is more with her than me. We will help you. They walk to them. Hey, Chayenne says. Who are you? I am Jack, nice to meet you. What are you doing here? I wants to know more about all people that had a history with the Scream and especially with her. Why do you like to talk with her, Sam says angry. Because her own friend was a Scream. That isn't a good reason and Sam attacks him. They start a fight. Sam wins the fight. Some nights later, Chayenne and Alice are with each other. They are with Evan in the city centre. Evan is flirting with Chayenne. They are in a Discotheque. They also meet Kevin and Tim Rhine, an friend of Kevin. Tim is really in love with Alice. He wants to kiss her. They go to the toilet. Tim kisses her, but she does not like him. The lights go out and the door is locked. Out of a toilet a Scream is walking. Out of another toilet Master Scream is walking. Alice and Tim are very scared. Welcome, Welcome, Master Scream says. You guys are lovers, I see. I also tried that but that didn't work. Lovers?? Alice says, We are not lovers. Oh good then, Master Scream says. You wil choose, one of you lives, the other dies. We want to live both, Tim says. First I wil look who you are, Alice, a friend of Noa. And you are Tim, I don't know you. Out of nowhere Master Scream stabs Tim. He loses a lot of blood and fells on the ground. Master Scream is watching Alice. The other Scream communicates with him, in a weird language. Tim still lying on the ground tries to attack the Screams. He tries to attack Master Scream but is stabbed by another knife of another Scream. The Scream opens his belly and grabs his heart. He stabs the heart. Tim fells death on the ground. Alice wants to scream very much but her throath is opened. She tries to breathe but dies. The Scream take away their bodies and walk slow away. Chayenne is still with Evan and Kevin. They wonder what Alice and Tim are doing. Chayenne goes to the toilet where she can't find them. Relationships Allies *Tim Rhine † - Lover *Chayenne Robertson - Best Friend *Noa Knight - Friend *Kevin Bradley - Friend *Evan Turner - Friend *Sam Stone - Classmate Enemies *Master Scream *Mette Lewis/The Scream - Killer *Jack Waterway † Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Scream Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes